Soldiers
by Cole224
Summary: Prequel to Soul Mate. Crossover with Dark Angel, Alec/Chris slash.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a prequel to soul mates, it's about how Alec and Chris met. 

Don't own anything

* * *

Chris was losing. He was overpowered, basically. One of the younger witches, Danny, who had come with him was already dead, and he and James were on their way to join them.

There were to many demons for them to fight off. Chris looked up when a demon raised his hand, fireball forming and looking directly at James. Chris raised his hand, preparing to throw it, but before he could, it was barreled into from the side.

Chris saw a flash of a young man in jeans and a leather jacket before he and the demon were rolling on the ground. A few seconds later the demon exploded under the man, vanquished.

Chris had only a moment to be shocked at the entrance before he was fighting off his own demon. He was aware that three other people were joining the fray as well as the first man, but he didn't have time to contemplate it.

With the three extra set of hands, the demons were taken care of quickly. When the last of them shimmered away before they could vanquish them, Chris turned to James and the newcomers.

"More will be here soon. Come on." Chris gave one more remorseful glance at where Danny had been, at the scorch marks that used to be him, and then he set off at a jog, not even checking to see if the others were following.

When they reached the hideout that the others were occupying for the moment, James stopped in the entrance, and turned to Chris. He looked warily at the three people that had helped them.

"You should go get Mary for me." Chris said calmly. James gave one more glance to their guests before running off to another room. As soon as he left, one of the men stepped forward.

"Thanks for the help back there." Chris said. The young man shrugged. "I'm Chris. You are?"

"Biggs." The man said. He gestured to the woman with long dark hair. "That's Sam, and Alec." Alec turned at the introduction to face Chris and Chris was struck dumb as their eyes met.

There was only one way to describe the young man before him, and that was pretty. Messy dark blonde hair, full lips, dark green eyes. Alec raised an eyebrow after a moment.

"You alright?" He asked, sounding amused, and Chris had the vague suspicion that Alec had known what he was thinking. Hell, he was probably used to it, looking like that.

"Fine." Chris said. He didn't blush, which was more of a product of everything he had been through.

"You guys are transgenic?" He asked, thinking about how they had fought earlier.

"Yeah." Alec said, shrugging. Chris had heard about transgenics, of course. Especially after Wyatt had started hunting them down. He, for some reason, thought of them as a threat.

"Well, you can stay here for the night, if you want." Alec grinned at him, raising an eyebrow again.

"Sure." He said, watching Chris. Chris just nodded.

"I'll find you a place to sleep."

* * *

Chris was going over supplies when Alec walked in later that night. Chris usually slept in that room, that was when he slept. He looked up as Alec walked closer to him.

"So." Alec said, coming up close to where he was looking straight in Chris' eyes. Alec's gave nothing away. "I saw the way you were looking at me."

"Yeah, well. I'd think you would be used to it." Chris said, actually getting a little nervous despite himself. He had been fighting a war since he was sixteen, had been in more life or death situations than he could count, and this guy was making him nervous.

Alec grinned and Chris couldn't help but see the part animal that Alec was in that grin. He put a hand on Chris' chest and pushed him back until his legs hit the cot.

"I don't-" Alec shut him up by crashing their lips together.

"Don't worry." Alec said after he pulled away. "Not looking for a relationship." He pushed Chris so that he fell on his back on the cot. Alec leapt on top of him. He braced his hands on either side of Chris' head.

"That alright with you." He didn't wait for Chris' nod before he dipped down and kissed him again and then Chris stopped thinking altogether.

When he woke up the next morning, Alec wasn't there next to him.

* * *

Biggs looked up when Alec walked into the room and sat down across from him at the table. He didn't need Alec to tell him to know what had happened last night. He had seen the way Alec had been looking at Chris.

"So, what do you think of this?" He asked. He was not going to venture into that other territory. Alec shrugged.

"They've been fighting too." Biggs continued. "Most of them are witches."

"So." Alec said, shrugging again. "What are you getting at?"

"We should stay." Biggs said. Alec frowned, not looking to happy with that idea. "Alec, we can't keep going like we have been. Max is dead, CeCe is dead, all of them are. We keep going like this, and we'll be next."

"You think it'll matter if we're here or not?" Alec asked, leaning forward. "We'll be just as dead here than out there."

"What about Sam?" Biggs asked, anger flashing in his eyes briefly. "I know you don't give a shit about yourself anymore, but what about her? You want her to die like Max?" Alec leaned back and shifted a little uncomfortably. Biggs nodded, and gave a small smile.

"Good." He got up. "I'll tell Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

This was just going to be a oneshot, but I figured I might as well add more since I was going to write a story set in the changed future or maybe the past with this pairing. It's going to probably be only this chapter and maybe one more, though.

* * *

Chris knelt down next to Alec at the mouth of the alley. He glanced around warily. They had done the recon beforehand and knew that they could take out the demons that were there. But it was always dangerous. There was always a chance that there were things they didn't see.

"What do you think?" He asked Alec quietly. He was so close to Alec that when he turned to glance at him, their faces were almost touching.

"It's good." Alec said, his voice sounding odd in Chris' ears before he turned back. Chris nodded and Alec pulled out the knife that he kept in the waistband of his pants. They were about to come out in the open when Alec's eyes widened suddenly and he stood and turned abruptly.

Chris turned with him just in time to watch Alec throw the knife. It buried in a demon behind them that was about to throw a fireball.

"Damn!" Alec said. The vanquish had alerted the other demons in the area and a few seconds later they were fighting more demons than they had thought was here before.

They were basically outnumbered but they were good at what they did. Chris was distracted when he heard a cry of pain from Alec. They had to get out of here. Raising his hand, Chris threw the demons that were behind them to either side of him and grabbed Alec's arm.

"We have to go!" He yelled, orbing out. It wasn't the smartest thing, orbing in this city. It would bring even more demons down on them, but Chris didn't really have much choice. They immediately began running again when they reformed and ducked into the nearest building. Chris peaked through one of the broken windows when three demons shimmered in and began the search.

There were half a dozen buildings like this in the area and he was hoping that the demons would just take the loss. They weren't as obsessive as Wyatt was about all this.

He let out a relieved sigh when they shimmered out and turned to Alec. Alec was watching the street as well, one hand holding his side.

"Your hurt?" Chris asked. Alec shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, well. We should probably wait awhile to head back, just to be sure. So, you had better let me take a look at it." Alec simply rolled his eyes and pulled up his shirt for Chris to see.

The wound was shallow on his left side and Alec's enhanced healing abilities were already stopping the flow of blood.

"You see?" Alec asked, pulling his shirt back down. "Fine." Chris nodded, and sat down by the door. Alec sighed and sat next to him.

Chris wasn't exactly comfortable in this position. It had been several weeks since Biggs had told him that they were staying, and while they were a good addition in the fight, Chris was beginning to think that it wasn't so good for him.

The problem was that he thought he might be developing feelings for Alec. The more he learned about him, the worse it got too.

The bad thing about that was, other than the fact that he had a war to fight and didn't have time for this, Alec hadn't said a thing to him about what happened. He acted like he had forgotten it had even happened. Chris forced himself not to wonder how many of these one night stands Alec had had.

Maybe it was better this way. After all, they could both be dead tomorrow. Hell, they both could have died earlier.

If this were a different world, a world were his mother hadn't died and his brother wasn't the source of all evil, he might have worried more about all this. As it was, he was worrying about it to much anyways. He had never really had this problem before Alec had walked into his life.

They waited about thirty more minutes, both silent before heading out and back to the safe house.

* * *

Biggs watched as Alec and Chris separated. Alec sat at the table and leaned his head on his hands, uncharacteristically silent.

He figured he knew why. Alec was pretty sure that Alec was always like that after spending time alone with Chris.

Biggs wasn't really sure what to do about it. He knew what Alec's reservations were and they were well founded. Everyone they had known were dead now. Plus, Alec had already told Biggs on several occasions that he would never give over to a relationship again.

Biggs wasn't sure that that was such a good idea, though. The world was shit now days and anyone of them could die at anytime, it seemed like they all should grab any opportunity to be happy that they could. And, he wasn't usually into that sappy philosophical shit.

Sam, on the other hand, thought Alec and Chris were being stupid. She had had to leave her husband and child behind to keep them safe, she didn't think it was good for them to deny their feelings when they could be together. Especially when she couldn't be with the man that she loved.

* * *

"Hey." Sam said, sitting down across from Chris. "So, I heard it didn't exactly go as planned."

"Not exactly." Chris said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"But your both okay."

"Yeah." Sam sighed. She had planned on talking to one of them, but she knew Alec, and Chris seemed to be the more reasonable of the two.

"So, why don't you just tell him?" She blurted out, and then winced. Damn, it was like she had forgotten how to be subtle when Manticore had gone down.

"Huh?" Chris said, blinking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, he'll never say it. He thinks it's a waist of time. He thinks it can only end badly with the world we live in."

"He's right." Chris said, glaring at her. He did not want to talk about this.

"Maybe. But shouldn't you guys at least try to be happy? I mean, if you let yourselves be miserable all the time just to ignore your feelings, doesn't that mean they've won anyways?" She shrugged and got up.

Chris sighed, watching her leave. Maybe she was right. Besides, he didn't want to hide his feelings. He had enough to deal with without that.

If this were that different world, he might, but this wasn't. This was his world, and he didn't think he would ever truly be okay again even if they won this war, but maybe he could find some happiness even if it was only for a short time.

Of course, that was only if Alec didn't shoot him down. But, hey, he wouldn't be any worse off than he had been before.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the last chapter on this one, guys.

* * *

Chris laid back on the cot and sighed. He had been putting off talking to Alec and now he wasn't sure if he should. Sara, one of the older witches here had made a suggestion on how to stop the war, and it was actually a pretty good one. Although he wouldn't be doing what she suggested. 

Sara had been angry and bitter when she suggested it. Her husband had died not to days ago. It was the last of her family. Chris had tried to comfort her as best he could. He knew what it was like to lose everyone, but he wasn't sure how effective he was.

He sat up straight when James burst through the door, though. Chris' eyes widened when he caught sight of the boy. There was blood on his hands.

"What happened?" Chris asked, standing up.

"She tried to go after him." James said, shaking his head. "Sara. She wasn't thinking straight." Chris heart sank and he walked over to James. James looked up at him.

"I found her, but..." Chris nodded.

"Not your fault." He said firmly. James nodded.

"Just thought you should know." He mumbled before leaving the room as fast as he had come in.

Chris sighed, wiping his face. He sank back down to sit on the cot. They were all going to die in this, there was just not enough of them, and Wyatt was way to powerful. He thought about the plan he had formed, a plan that had come from Sara.

"You alright?" Chris jumped at the sound of Alec's voice and then cursed himself for not paying attention.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Uh huh." Alec said, sitting down next to him. "Sorry about your friend."

"Yeah." Chris said. He looked over at Alec. He saw the concern in Alec's eyes and something else.

"Alec, there's something I need to say-" Alec waved a hand, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I know. Seems kind of stupid when you look at the big picture, huh? I mean, hiding from it?" Alec's face turned thoughtful for a moment before he turned a small smile on Chris. "You know, I once told a girl that I knew that if I liked someone I'd tell them." He shrugged. "Guess I was lying." His grin widened slightly. "'Course at the time, I was just trying to get her to go home with me."

"Alright!" Chris said, raising his hands. "No more talk about getting into some girls pants." Alec's grin widened and turned teasing at that.

"Oh, come on Chris. I have so many more stories." Chris rolled his eyes and shut him up the only way he could. He leaned forward and met Alec's lips with his.

Some part of him knew this was wrong, knew that he needed to tell Alec what he might be doing before they got into this, but Alec was pushing him back on the bed and his hands were roaming to his pants, and he really couldn't think about much else after that.

After, instead of getting up right away they both lay side by side for a little bit until Alec fell asleep on his stomach beside him. Chris stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep himself. One of Alec's arms was thrown across his waist.

He sighed. It was a bad time to start this, but Chris couldn't help how he felt about Alec. Besides, he didn't even know if it was possible to do what Sara had suggested. He frowned and ran through his memory.

He had actually been thinking about this and he knew that there was a spell in the book that would do what he wanted, problem was getting the book away from Wyatt.

Chris glanced over at Alec and a small sad smile came to his face. If he did find away, he would be leaving, and he might not make it back. Even if he did, everything would change. He had to do something, though. To many people had died already. What if Alec was next?

* * *

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Since he had spent the night with Chris about a week ago, they had gotten closer, and he had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that he was falling hard.

He really wasn't to sure about all this, about letting his guard down like this. He had been in love once before and that had nearly destroyed him. And with the world they lived in, there was a very real possibility that this could end the same way.

He did notice the smug expression on Sam's face, though, and it kind of made him want to strangle her and made him wonder what she had to do with Chris actually wanting to admit his feelings.

He knew, too, that something was going on with Chris. Something was distracting him. Well, other than Alec and their...late nights. Something was making him nervous.

It was about a week after they had both given into this that he found out what. They were lying next to each other in the room that Chris slept in. Alec had been on his stomach, one arm wrapped around Chris with his head buried in Chris' side when Chris had spoken up.

"I'm going to stop this war." Chris said, sounding nervous. Alec pulled away slightly and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He said. "How are you going to do that?" He asked after what Chris said registered. Chris stared resolutely at the ceiling.

"I found a way. Or, actually Sara found away. Well, she was a little bit crazed after her husband died, but she made a suggestion. It was a good one even though I can't use it totally. I could never do that, but maybe I could save him-"

"Chris." Alec cut him off. He rolled over on his back and sat up. "Your babbling. What's your point?" Chris met his eyes finally and Alec saw fear dancing in them.

"Sara suggested that someone could go back. Maybe I could. You know, to before Wyatt turned. If I could save him, then this war would never have to happen."

"Go back?" Alec asked. "You mean back in time." Chris nodded, sitting up himself.

"I've been thinking about it, and I think it's possible. I think I remember a spell in the book that will send me there. Plus mom told me once that she and her sisters did it before Prue died." He looked to Alec apprehensively.

"You want to go back in time?" He asked again. He knew he sounded dumb but he couldn't help it. This was a little outrageous, even for him.

"I think it may be the only way to stop this war, to save everyone." Alec nodded, staring out. He didn't meet Chris' eyes for several minutes, and when he did his were guarded.

"I've been thinking about it, and I think I've got a spell that will bring the book to the manor away from Wyatt. I just need to get inside." Chris continued talking when Alec didn't say anything.

"Uh huh." Alec said. Chris chewed his lip.

"I know it's crazy. But it could work."

"I'm going with you." Alec said abruptly, his eyes clearing for a second. For that second, he could see everything in Alec's eyes. All the things that he couldn't seem to say out loud.

"You can't." Chris said, hating this even more now. "I've been thinking about it. I don't know what turned Wyatt, I'll need the sisters help on that one. I'll need to get them to trust me, I'll need to get close to them without telling them who I am. The only way I can think to do that is to convince them I'm a whitelighter."

"Right." Alec said. He shifted a little. "You going to be okay with that?" Chris shrugged.

"I'll be fine. I'll go back to just before the titans attacked. That's when everything started to go downhill." Alec nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Chris said. Alec met his eyes again and for a second, Chris could see fear in them.

"Why are you sorry? Your doing something selfless to save the world. And I'm going with you to the manor. That is not negotiable." He said forcefully when Chris opened his mouth to protest. "I'm going."

* * *

It didn't take long to come up with a plan to get into the manor. All they would have to do was tag along with one of the tour groups. Alec had been quiet more than he usually was, but at least he wasn't pulling away from Chris completely.

The day before he was supposed to leave, he couldn't find Alec, though. Sam told him that Alec had went out about an hour ago. Chris found him in what used to be a beautiful park and he walked over to stand beside him. Dark green eyes met his.

When Alec reached out and took his hand, he knew that at least Alec wasn't giving up totally on them, and he hoped that that was enough.

* * *

There you have it, this one's finished. Hope you liked it. I just love this pairing and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
